


Camp (co-work with Noctis)

by av_jr



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_jr/pseuds/av_jr
Summary: AU where some Haikyuu and SNK/AOT characters are high school seniors going to a summer camp with other people their age. After getting to know each other during the welcome party, a terrible death shocks everybody. The teachers start investigating while trying to keep the students out of the case, but those teens want to solve the mistery...
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klarasuno](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Klarasuno).



Hi! First of all i’d like to clear out that this fic is gonna be nonsense at times and will have strong language as well. If you’re looking for comedy/tragedy/mistery/weird shipping, welcome! It’s my second work so i’m not quite an expert but as this is purely for fun, i hope that you enjoy it as i do.

More important data:

-The characters are from Haikyuu and Attack on Titan, plus some others added from diverse series/general culture/ anime. I’m gonna try to write about them as close they are irl as possible.

-All the students are senior high school people, 17-18 years old in spain, while teachers are obviously adults, even though they don’t always act as if they were.

-Advisory: strong language + a few characters are gonna die, and it’s nothing personal. I mean i won’t kill my less favourites or anything, in fact i love everyone in here.

-The children come from 3 different schools:

Karasuno: with Ukai and Takeda as the teachers. Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kiyoko, Kuroo and Oikawa are the lovely students.

Eldian School: with Erwin and Levi as the teachers. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Ymir, Historia and Marco are the beautiful students.

Nelson Mandela HS: (these aren’t main characters, i just needed more people) with Justin Bieber as the teacher. Light Yagami, L, Percy Jackson, Katniss Everdeen, Midoriya Izuku, Bakugo Kacchàn, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Harry Styles, Taylor Swift, Draco Malfoy and Enrique Pastor are the students.

-The camp is called ‘Marley’s Wall’, as it’s located in a huge valley.

And that’s the introduction, enjoy :)

IMPORTANT AF, HANGE HAS THEY/THEM AS THEIR PRONOUNS!


	2. Departure

**Day 0/14**

7a.m.

Karasuno street, La Puebla del Río, Andalusia, Spain.

-Kageyama! Hurry up, we're gonna lose our seats!

-Shut up, Hinata. You know I'll throw up if I go in the back -Tobio said, still more asleep than awake.

-No you won't... -Tanaka entered the conversation- throwing up is only available for _Hinatilla_.

Nishinoya repently appeared next to his best friend, proudly pointing himself.

-Plus, the back's exclusive for the class' badassest guys!

-Does that word even exist? -Hinata asked himself.

-What did you say, Noya-kun? -Kageyama sarcastically asked- I can't hear you from here, guess it's because the height, sweetie.

Despite Noya's speed, a strong hand stopped him right before he could kill Tobio.

-Daichi-san, sir! -Tanaka said, in compliant soldier tone.

Sawamura's expression kept unreadable for an eternity (around five seconds); it was probably the most violent silence that ever happened. The captain carefully released Noya's shirt, as his loved one softly touched his shoulder.

-There is no place for violence in here, my friend.

-Suga -Daichi was sort of ashamed, he nearly showed his anger issues in front of everybody- I'm... I'm sorry. Look, Noya and Kageyama, don't make use of any kind of violence, we have the duty to be a family, a family in which we treat each other with special kindness and brotherhood. Once we arrive at the camp, we will live together with other students for two weeks and it is vital to behave properly and be as one, as well as the obvious respect we must pay to our camp mates, teachers and ...

Once again, Daichi found himself talking to an empty space. His initial crowd was already on the bus, with Asahi, Noya, zen-Tanaka and Kuroo in the backseats. Hinata was nervously jumping in front, until Kiyoko froze him with a critical look.

-Come on, captain! -Suga said from the bus' door- I got us some quality seats. And don't worry, there's still a lot of time for you to give your epic leader talk!

"His smile... It just makes everything better." Daichi thought.

It had been two long years since Sawamura fell for Suga. During that time, they settled a strong friendship, but Daichi always struggled to find a way to get the right moment for the two of them.

  
  


Poor guy, he didn't know what was coming.

  
  


6:30 a.m.

Eldian School, Ciudad Real, Castilla-La Mancha, Spain.

  
  


-Eren! My bro! -Jean was standing next to the classroom's windows.

Jaeger didn't even look at him, he was just looking for his knives.

-You're late, Jean, why don't you go with everybody?

-Well... I... wanted to ask you something, bro.

This time, Eren looked at him, as a tiger would stare at its prey, with peaceful brutality.

-We. Aren't. Fucking. Bros. -Eren was pointing at the only 'straight' guy in the class- Don't you say that bullshit again, and go buy yourself a damn shirt, I'm tired of you wearing fake Supreme clothes all year. In fact, I am tired of, generally speaking, you.

-Oh man, don't be like that, I just want to get along with you. I mean, us being friends... -As Jean said those words, Eren's suspicions of what was coming were confirmed- By the way, did you say goodbye to your mom?

The only person in this world faster than attack-mode Eren is Levi Ackerman, who almost magically appeared and yelled at both assholes. It was such an unusual thing to happen, because since he married commander Erwin ten months ago, he had softened drastically. As Eren and Jean could feel, it was pure appearance.

-Remember this is still a post-military school. I am legally allowed to kick any of you if you give me reasons to. You, go with your classmates. -he said to Eren- And you, respect your fellow humans and cancel that constant clown show of yours before it is me who does so. I still do not understand why the principal gave his permission for you to come.

-Obviously, because I'm the school's sweetheart -Jean smiled.

Levi started walking around the classroom with the look of someone who is definitely about to kill.

-Very well, if this is your behaviour, you are getting the 'old-way pass'.

Now Jean truly looked like Levi wanted, massively scared by the idea.

-I am deeply sorry for my offenses and childish behaviour, sir.

-That sounds better. You can go, but stay out of trouble.

-Yes, sir.

-And shower everyday, for God's sake. You smell like a dumpster.

-Yes, sir.

5:45 a.m.

Nelson Mandela HS, Cádiz, Andalusia, Spain.

The senior class’ attractive teacher was checking if everyone was on time.

-OK. Guys… Guys! Pay attention, please. -said, brushing his fringe- OK here we are… Light and L, Katniss, Styles, Taylor, Pastor, Hermione, Harry, Draco… Draco! Stop yelling latin spells! Then, Deku, Bakugo and last but not least… no one.

-He is late again, isn’t he? -Katniss muttered.

-D’ya have something to say, president? He’s always late, fella, next time imma go without him. -said Kacchàn.

-No. -Light said. As you could guess, he wasn’t the most talkative guy of the class.

After a couple cold minutes of waiting, the waterpolo player showed up, all sweaty and exhausted.

-Sorry… I woke up like… three minutes ago…

-’Sup, _pisha_? -Bakugo welcomed his mate.

-Percy, you know what alarms are for, right? -Deku asked.

Jackson wanted to explain, but was still breathless.

-Look, yesterday I… I…

-You what?

Percy’s look darkened instantly, like if he had remembered a traumatic experience. His classmates started to worry.

-...I played Candy Crush. All night long. My battery just died… -as he said these words, he checked one of his pockets, which was empty- Holy Poseidon, my phone!

L, looking unique as always, gave him the device.

-It fell off your sweater, Perseus.

-Oh, nice, thanks a lot, L. -Percy looked at his teacher, Mr. Bieber, whose face showed a tone of bad energy- Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy [chuckles nervously] how you doin’, Mr. Bieber?

Bieber ignored him and entered the transport.


	3. Arrival

Somewhere in La Mancha, the name of which I have no desire to call to mind, there was a group of high school seniors going through the immense plain of central Spain. The recently married Smith-Ackerman couple was sitting in front, ignoring the faint noise of their problematic students. Erwin was quietly appreciating the simplicity of that landscape’s beauty.

In the meanwhile, a couple of rows behind, Connie Springer had fallen asleep. Sasha, sitting next to him, was about to lean on his shoulder, when Jean came up with an idea.

-Hey! Psst, Sasha. -Jean murmured, trying not to wake his friend up.

-Don’t make noise, you rude horsie. -She shushed- What do you want?

Jean’s expression turned into the devil’s in a matter of thousands of a second. He looked around, expecting someone awake to be his sidekick, but only finding Armin. The blond boy was locked in his thoughts, reading a book probably longer than the Bible itself.

-Armin, man. -Arlelt’s concentration level needed a bigger distraction than Jean’s whispers, so the taller one decided to make use of his old reliable: Eren.

This time, he spoke at a normal volume.

-Mom, mom, mom. -Jean repeated. Eren didn’t react as he was deeply asleep next to the window, but the other awake mate did, kicking his seat from the back.

-Can you just stop with that shit? It’s not funny.

-Oh, Reiner, my loyal ally. -Jean said, as Braun was still like a statue, in order to not wake Bertholdt up- I know you’ll say ‘no’ but, do you want to…

Sasha couldn’t hear his low voice, so she just thought it was nothing important and tried to sleep.

-Sounds good, wait a moment and I’ll get you one.

-Really? -Jean looked as surprised as a five-year-old kid with a new toy.

-Do it well. -Reiner smiled softly- It can be pretty fun.

-I won’t disappoint you, Braun. -Jean promised, thinking of it as a CIA international mission. Instead, it would only bring him even more trouble.

First of all, Jean unbuckled the belt carefully, without waking Marco up. Then he stood up, not in the teachers’ view and slowly introduced a pistacchio into Connie’s nose. The shaven lad made a never heard sound, that was way too noisy to be a snore, even noisier than the biggest lion in the world’s roar. It woke up the whole bus, broke Armin’s concentration and almost destroyed Connie’s nose. Springer was kind of shocked because of his breathing being interrupted seconds before.

-Jean! You bitch! Come here, I’ll kill you! Human disgrace! -Connie yelled.

Erwin and Levi shared a look of complicity and shouted at the same time.

-Recruit Jean Kirstein!

-Oopsie doopsie... -Marco laughed- you were bored enough, weren’t you?

-Shit, shit, shit, shit.

-Good luck surviving out there, mate. -Reiner said, with a maleficent, dark smile.

-What happened? -Berthohldt asked.

-He’s getting the ‘old-way pass’.

-JEAN! NOW! -Levi’s voice sounded like a two and a half metres high beast. Everyone could hear Eren’s evil laughter coming from the back. Armin took his phone and played funeral music out loud.

-That’s a good… one… Armin! -Jaeger was almost choking due to his loud laugh.

-’Ereh’, calm down. Breathe. -Mikasa, as always, was taking care of the mentally 3-year-old kid.

Jean slowly walked through the rows, where his mates avoided looking at him, feeling like it was going to be the last time. When he reached Levi and Erwin’s position, the bus driver stopped the transport. Erwin ordered Jean to accompany him outside.

There it was. The feared-by-all ‘old-way pass’.

-We are fifty kilometres south-east from the camp. -Smith informed, and turned around to get on the bus again- You know what you must do.

-Yes, commander.

Eren’s laughter was so high that Levi had to threat him with another ‘old-way pass’. That was probably the only thing that could shut him up.

And Jean… Poor Jean, he had to make the rest of the journey in an old narrow sidecar from the 50’s, wearing Erwin’s great grandfather Lord Michael Trinity Saint-Jude J. Smith's helmet. That day, the head wind was hitting hard, so hard that it was a miracle that he and his tiny brain survived such time.

_Southwardly._

-We are almost there! -Hinata exclaimed.

-Come on! So close! -Kageyama said excitedly.

-...oooooooooooooh… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The camp’s entrance was just in front of them. As always, Kagehina made the arrival a race, which was (as always) a draw. Tsukki insulted them under his breath. Tanaka and Nishinoya were fighting to see who won, as they had bet on the racers. Somehow, Kuroo ended up with both of their money.

-Guys, let’s stand in line and thank the camp’s director. -Daichi said. Suga was next to him, sleepy because of the two-hour nap he just woke up from- Sugawara, hey, come on. I’ll help you with your stuff. Are you feeling OK?

-Yes, don’t worry, Daichi. -despite how tired he was, his smile looked as fresh as always- Your speech back at the bus… it thrilled me so much that it made me fall asleep.

-Oh, really?

-Nah, just kidding. It was pretty good, though.

-Oh, thanks.

-Thirteen, fourteen… well, listen everybody! -Takeda ordered- The camp director, Mr. Magpie, has come to specifically welcome you, so let’s pay some respects.

-Morning, dear people. -Mr. Magpie said. He was a fifty-year-old grey-haired man with the look of a father in law fresh out of a 1980’s sitcom- I just wanted to say hello to you kids. I hope you feel comfortable in here, it’s a stunning place, and the other students, who are about to arrive, are as well nice kids, for sure. Go to the plaza, there are the instructors waiting. They’ll tell you everything you need to know. Meanwhile, I’ll show our facilities to the teachers. Enjoy!

-THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MR. MAGPIE! ­the whole team said at the same time, led by Daichi, who guided the group to the plaza.

The camp looked awesome. It was located at a huge valley and had everything: a pool, games’ room, campfire, barbecue, stunning wooden houses and the central plaza, that looked like a roman theater. The instructors, Atsumu and Osamu Miya, were waiting for them while competing for the highest jump.


	4. The high twin and the Death Cabin

-GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS! WELCOME!

Osamu kicked his brother’s foot heavily.

-Atsumu, you act like a baby. Stop embarrassing me.

-Shut up, you arrogant cart titan. You look like a baby old man, that guy from the film… Benjamin Button, so tiny…

-Wait, are you high? -Osamu asked, noticing a weird smell.

-Nah… Ya boring, imma go with the kids, they’ll call you grandpa… ha! Hey there, my people!

-What is this guy on? -Eren asked himself.

-I don’t know, but let’s find out if he sells whatever he’s on. -Jean answered, with his pupils automatically dilating.

The Eldians arrived first at the plaza: an open space down the hill where the dining space and the teachers’ bedrooms were located, from which they could see the wooden cabins they were going to sleep in (that and something more, depending on who we’re talking about). Karasuno’s students arrived next and sat in strict order, due to Daichi’s authority. Nelson Mandela’s were last but not least.

-Ha! Sasha, look! -Connie pointed at one of the tallest Karasuno students- That guy is Jesus!

-Who?

Asahi was looking at them in such a scary way that he directly went from Jesus Christ to Satan. Connie’s horrified face called Noya’s attention.

-Holy shit, Ryu! -he pointed frenetically- There’s your lost twin!

-Yeah, sure, who is it… -that magical connection that Tanaka had with his old mate Yamamoto happened again- WHAT THE ACTUAL…

-Oya, oya, oya! -Kuroo interrupted his high voice- No strong words, said sergeant Sawamura. Why were you… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, HE’S EXACTLY LIKE YOU!

-KUROO! -Daichi hit him- Do I have to remind you the rules?

The black haired guy looked down on the captain and imitated him after he left to his seat next to Suga.

-Sugawara, are you feeling better? -he said, carefully caressing his shoulder.

-Oh… yeah, of course! -Suga downplayed it- No need to be my Guardian angel, Daichi, I can take care of myself.

-Ye… well… -Suga’s smile just erased all words in Daichi’s head, but he eventually came up with something to say- I really enjoy being your Guardian angel.

Definitely not the best line of his.

-Don’t be so drama queen! -Suga laughed, then winked- And thanks.

Daichi felt so good, just next to him, despite not in the way he wanted. Asahi and Kiyoko were fangirling behind their backs. Even though Daichi never told anyone, they both knew the obvious attraction between Suga and him, and tried to leave them alone a few times, but those dickheads were so bad at flirting…

Osamu clapped loudly before his twin could start a regrettable show.

-Hey! Is everybody here? -he asked.

-Karasuno is fully present, mister instructor! -Daichi said.

-Oh… don’t be so serious, man, call me Osamu.

-The guy’s serious… -Atsumu imitated him, standing like a stick bug. A stick bug that’s slightly high.

-Shut up, plonker.

-We… yes, we all are here as well, Osamu. -Armin confirmed.

-OOOOOOOOOOH, look at his hair… -Atsumu said out loud, embarrassing his twin brother and Armin- It’s like a mushroom… a sweetie little blond mushroom.

Annie, from Eldia, and Tsukishima, from Karasuno, shared a tense look. Yamaguchi started to worry, as he has been in love with his best friend since they entered high school, and knowing Kei was bisexual (so bisexual). Like always, he hid his fear in humor.

-Tsukki, hey hey hey. -He said, in romantic tone- So who’s that girl you’re looking at?

Tsukishima’s superiority face appeared.

-Are you jealous, Yamaguchi?

-You wish.

This time, he covered his love for Tsukki well, but his jealousy was clear.

-Nelson Mandela’s school is here as well, Mr. Osamu. -Light said politely, shaking his hand with firmness- My name is Light Yagami and I am the class president. It is a pleasure to meet you all.

- _Wakala_! -Atsumu laughed- Another soldier, ha! This is starting to look like a military school.

-Actually… -Reiner commented- we are from a military school.

-Which is something great, my friend. Forgive my brother, -Osamu chuckeled- he got all the wrong DNA.

-Ohhhhhh, look how cute this butterfly is…

-Eh, it’s a bug. -Osamu replied.

-YOU are a bug.

-Yes, anyway… -The grey haired twin clapped again- Welcome everybody, I am Osamu, and this is my brother Atsumu, we are the monitors. In this two weeks we will have some fun in the nature. First of all, I’ll name you some rules […]. There are seven cabins, six of them with five people and the other one with six. As you are nine girls and twenty seven boys, the girls will be together in two cabins, but one boy will have to go with them. Who doesn’t mind…?

Tanaka and Noya didn’t let him finish, but Kiyoko instantly cancelled the idea. The girls from Eldia talked a bit and then Historia suggested Armin as their roomate. The blond guy, who just came from a tough discussion with Eren (his boyfriend), didn’t want to sleep near him, so he accepted.

-Ok, being this said, there’s only one thing left. The big cabin. Guys from different schools will sleep there. Some volunteers?

Percy, Eren, Kacchàn, Tanaka and Noya raised their hands quickly. As Light saw that there was one place left and two of the problematic guys of his class in there, his leader instinct made him raise his hand as well.

-HA! HA! HA! -Atsumu’s evil laughter frightened the students- You guys don’t know what did you just do…

-Keep that bullcrap for later, Atsumu. -Osamu sent a killer look to his twin brother.

-Okay, whatever, jeez.

-One last thing, tonight it’s the welcome party at 10 p.m. Just after dinner. Oh, and let’s confirm the cabin distribution:

CABIN 1: Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Kuroo and Oikawa.

CABIN 2: Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukki, Yamaguchi, L.

CABIN 3: Mikasa, Sasha, Annie, Ymir, Historia.

CABIN 4: Katniss, Hermione, Taylor Swift, Kiyoko, Armin.

CABIN 5: Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Connie, Marco.

CABIN 6: Deku, Harry P., Harry S., Draco, Enrique Pastor.

DEATH CABIN… sorry, CABIN 7: Light, Percy, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Eren, Kacchàn.

-Wait, what? -Percy doubted- Death cabin?

-It is right, Perseus. -Light calmed him- Do not be so pussy, let’s go.

And they went to their cabins, the day of the first death.


End file.
